


You Know I Get It Started

by LeeMac



Series: The Usual Level of Stupid [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Innuendo, Kinky, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Sexual Humor, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMac/pseuds/LeeMac
Summary: Root and Shaw have just indulged in some (non-explicit) shenanigans with zip ties and sharp instruments, and now it's time for more sex. Root has a realcommitmentto making her cheesy jokes. Shaw likes to pretend to everyone, including herself, that she just puts up with them (and isn't complicit in the least).This is a moment in time after the CIA safehouse, because they're a bit more familiar with each other, but before it all turns to custard.We dive right in with explicit stuff.Inspired by this scene (and all the rest of the banter these goofballs come out with):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvPOcyv-QRY





	You Know I Get It Started

The faint _tink_ of the blade being dropped into the sharps container in the bathroom gently roused Shaw from the warm buzz that suffused her body, and she shifted slightly in her seat. The movement reawakened the stinging sensation of the shallow, fine cuts that arrayed her upper chest, sides of her breasts and ribs. She could still smell a slight hint of the chlorhexidine that had been swabbed over her skin, but it was already dissipating. Her pussy was still wet and tender, and felt thoroughly fucked. Which was a pretty accurate description of its actual state.

A clink against the bathroom faucet brought her more into focus, with the sound of running water making her realise just how parched she was. Root came out of the bathroom with a large glass of water in her hand and headed straight towards her. She had already ditched her top, and Shaw enjoyed the very nice view, her attention sharpening as Root approached. She was definitely displaying all the signs of high arousal: elevated respiration, colour glowing in her cheeks, erect nipples, tension in her movements, her darkened eyes fixed on Shaw.

When Root was close, Shaw caught her scent and her mouth started to water, her hands fisting on the chair arms as she sat up straighter, alert. The analytical part of her brain abruptly kicked in, apparently having rebooted after its recent short-out. _Do all mammalian predators have a salivation response when prey is near? And if they do, is it also part of their sexual response?_ She kept her face under control and eyes fixed on Root’s. _Whatever, Sameen, you’re not going to be fucking any non-human mammals, ever. Although Root might almost qualify._

Root picked up her pocketknife from the side table and flicked it through each zip tie holding Shaw’s wrists to the chair arms. “Here you are, sweetie,” she said with her lopsided smile, handing Shaw the waterglass. 

Salivation response or not, Shaw guzzled the water down in one and left the glass on the side table, sighing as her slight light-headedness receded. After a quick self-satisfied appraisal of the neat rows of already-closed cuts on Shaw’s torso, Root knelt down to cut the zip ties around Shaw’s ankles. Shaw shifted again once they were free, gently flexing wrists and ankles to encourage her circulation to get back to normal.

Root’s shining gaze met Shaw’s as she stood and unzipped her jeans, sliding them purposefully down her legs. “I so adore your skin, and its exquisite sensitivity. It’s a privilege that I get to mark it,” she said in her most caressing voice.

_And it’s really fucking hot when you do._ Shaw said nothing aloud; only watched as Root bent over to pull the jeans off her calves and throw them onto the other chair. She straightened, fully naked, and moved even closer to Shaw, almost straddling her right leg.

Without breaking eye contact, Shaw ran her hand up inside Root’s elegant thigh to encounter a by-now unsurprising amount of delicious wetness between her legs. Root hummed low and bit her lip as Shaw’s fingers stroked her labia, spreading the wet thoroughly. Her fingertips very very slightly dipped into Root’s entrance, then retreated and circled around again.

Root inhaled hard through her nostrils as Shaw slowly, deliberately, continued to stroke, grazing over her clit at intervals. Her eyes held Root’s intently as she built up the sensation, her fingertips sliding and caressing patiently, thoroughly.

Root's face and chest were now flushed a deep pink, and a knee trembled, just slightly. With visible effort, she spoke again. “I adore how powerfully you take the pain... and how beautifully you come, Sameen, as I fuck you while you’re flying.”

_Oh, OK, it’s Root ramble time. Soooo sappy for a semi-cyborg._ Shaw didn’t bother calling attention to the uncontrolled quiver of her hand at the sensory flash of Root utterly destroying her some minutes back, or how her own arousal was growing again in response to Root’s words and voice and the subtle gyration of her hips around Shaw’s fingers.

“Not to mention the callback to your former profession being so deliciously perverse and… _perfect_ ,” Root continued, her voice becoming even huskier.

_Such a nerd. A hot, talky nerd._ Shaw slightly lifted one eyebrow as she gazed back. She decided her fingers were sufficiently slick without needing any extra lube—yet—and she angled her hand to slowly and unhesitatingly slide her two middle fingers into Root’s hot, slippery core until they bottomed out. Root's hand gripped her shoulder, hard, as she let out a deep sustained _unh_ sound, her eyes briefly closing in pleasure, and she shifted her legs further apart to take Shaw more fully in. For a beat, Shaw found it a little challenging to maintain her neutral expression with her hair suddenly trying to stand on end in response.

Unusually for this position, Root didn’t immediately thrust herself down onto Shaw’s fingers, trying to fuck herself before Shaw wrests back control. So Shaw kept her hand in place, firm, minutely caressing as she raptly watched Root’s face while other woman collected herself to finish saying whatever was so important to her.

The corners of Root's mouth slightly turned up. “But, while I absolutely adore everything we just did during our lovely _scalpel time_ —” 

She broke off, her eyes sparkling down at Shaw as she gave her most lasciviously impish smile. Shaw was no idiot, and not immune to the kookytunes that passed as Root’s humour. She withdrew her hand slightly to slide one more finger inside Root's saturated heat, and braced her left arm around the taller woman's hips, ready.

Utterly straight-faced, Shaw intoned in her ultimate best badass style: “— _it’s hammer time._ ”

She let her smile escape as she met Root’s laughing eyes with her own, and she thrust into her deep and hard and long and slick, with all the power she could summon. It didn’t take very long for the stupidly-cute idiotic giggles to turn into ecstatic moans, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bait-n-switch, everyone! Although, tags are there, and to be fair, it's not an unusual scenario in real life where you start off doing something perverted and intense, and then end up in stupid-giggles-land. ...So I've _heard_ , anyway.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is the second fic I've written in my lifetime, the first one in about 15 years, and the first on AO3. 
> 
> I'm also not an American, so while I've tried to use US-style vocab and turns of phrase to be true as possible to the characters, I'm afraid you have to put up with Commonwealth English spelling. That said, I'm grateful to be informed if I've got an idiom completely wrong!


End file.
